


Si proches, si différents

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [17]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Les Smith se ressemblent, et pourtant dans un monde l'un est libre et l'autre est perdu.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Si proches, si différents

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit sur le prompt "Monde". J'ai essayé de montrer les différences entre le monde Nazi et le monde libre en utilisant les Smith, en montrant leurs différences mais aussi les ressemblances. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

\- THOMAS ! Thomas reste avec moi ! THOMAS !

Tandis qu’Helen Smith tentait de rattraper son fils qui s’en allait avec la police de la santé, une autre Helen dansait aux bras son mari dans un autre monde. L’Amérique était américaine, aucun svastika ne décorait le drapeau, aucun brassard à l’effigie du Reich ne pouvait être aperçu. Les allemands avaient été vaincus, Hitler s’était suicidé dans son bunker et l’oppression des Nazis avait cessé. Dans cet univers, Helen était libre, son garçon était en bonne santé et contrairement à l’autre monde, s’il avait développé cette maladie qui l’aurait lentement paralysé, il aurait continué à vivre. John Smith n’était pas un SS, il n’était qu’un vendeur, la guerre avait laissé une trace sur son âme, il avait eu peur de ce qu’il avait vu en lui, le pouvoir l’avait effrayé lorsqu’il y avait pris goût, mais aujourd’hui, il avait une famille, un métier qui rapportait. Il pouvait rire, sourire, parler librement sans jamais regarder autour de lui pour vérifier s’il n’était pas observé par des personnes malintentionnées. Il ne vivait pas dans la peur d’être dénoncé au Führer.

Les Smith étaient si proches et en même temps si différents, l’un était libre alors que l’autre se battait chaque jour pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas perdre pied. La guerre était partout pareille, elle enlevait de cette terre des innocents, transformait en monstre des gens au cœur pur, et pourtant dans certains univers, elle permettait à des hommes et des femmes de comprendre leur vraie nature et de faire un choix, le choix de surmonter sa cruauté ou le choix de l’embrasser, de l’accepter. John Smith avait refusé cette monstruosité qui était né en lui dans le monde libre, mais son double l’avait accueilli pour protéger sa famille, pour sauver sa femme et ses enfants. L’un s’était perdu dans cette noirceur et l’autre avait survécu. Un simple évènement pouvait changer le destin d’un homme courageux et honnête, en chaque personne vivait un monstre qui n’attendait qu’un coup de pouce pour grandir et dévorer ce qu’il y avait de bon en chaque individu. 


End file.
